fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Mage
The Dark Mage (ダークメイジ) is a class that appears in the Fire Emblem series. In Thracia 776, it was a promoted unit that promoted from Lopto Mage. Dark Mages usually have less magic than Mages, though they generally have higher defense and exclusive access to Dark Magic, if present. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, no unit starts as a Dark Mage by default, but Cord and Caesar are recommended reclass candidates, as they both have a 30% growth rate in magic as Dark Mages, which is higher than other candidates. They tend to upgrade into Sorcerers in most games where they're available, as well as Dark Knights in Awakening and Fates. They are considered to be the equivalent of the Shaman class from the Game Boy Advance titles. Stats ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 15 *Mag: 25 *Skl: 23 *Spd: 23 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 25 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 ''Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 27 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 27 ''Fire Emblem: Fates *HP: 35 *Str: 19 *Mag: 24 *Skl: 16 *Spd: 19 *Lck: 18 *Def: 19 *Res: 22 *Tome: B Notable Dark Mages Monshō no Nazo *Gharnef: The Dark Pontifex who wishes to revive Medeus and destroy the world.* *Gharnef is a Sorcerer in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monsho no Nazo Genealogy of the Holy War *Sandima: Member of the Lopto Sect who manipulated the country of Verdane. Thracia 776 *Possible Promotion for: Salem Awakening *Tharja: A moody mage from Plegia who stalks the Avatar to gain their affections. *Henry: A jolly mage from Plegia who has an oddly happy disposition and a thirst for war and blood. Fates * Nyx: A Dark Mage from Nohr. * Odin: A Dark Mage from Nohr serving under Leo. * Ophelia: Odin's daughter. * Zoura: A Nohrian mage. Gallery File:Dark Mage Female 1.jpg|The first set of concept artwork featuring the female variant of the Dark Mage class from Awakening. File:Dark mage female 2.jpg|The second set of concept artwork featuring the female variant of the Dark Mage class from Awakening. File:Dark Mage Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Dark Mage class from Awakening. File:DarkMageTCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Dark Mage, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:DarkMageTCG2.jpg|A Level 10 generic Dark Mage, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Darkmage.gif|Generic CG portrait of the Dark Mage class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Dark mage portrait (TS).png|Generic CG portrait of the Dark Mage class from TearRing Saga File:DrkmageDS.PNG|Generic CG portrait of the Dark Mage class from the DS titles. File:AwakeningDarkMagePortrait.png|Generic portrait of the Dark Mage class from Awakening. File:Dark mage.png|Battle model of the Dark Mage class from TearRing Saga. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Henry).png|Henry's unique Dark Mage model in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Laurent).png|Laurent a male Dark Mage in Awakening. File:FE13 Dark Mage (Tharja).png|Tharja a female Dark Mage from Awakening. File:FE3 Dark Mage Map Sprite.png|Map sprite of the Dark Mage class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE4 Dark Mage Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Dark Mage class from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Dark mage map sprite.PNG|Map sprite of the Dark Mage class from TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE13 Henry Dark Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Henry as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem: Awakening. File:FE13 Tharja Dark Mage Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of Tharja as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem: Awakening.